Bootsy
Bootsy Is the OC of ArachnoGia and Is the Lover/Rival to Connor Gold. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far... Possible Opponents * Kasumi (Dead or Alive) * Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters) * Shampoo (Ranma 1/2) Description Back-Story: Violet Reimu 'Boots' Was Born in North-East Lee-Jin and Was Brought Up by the Reimu-Clan, Becoming Female was to Become an Assassin in Training and Complete the Technique of Distraction. In her Days Of Training She Met and Fought Connor Gold In West Rokul and Was Ultimately Beaten and Saved from Being Killed/Eaten by a Giant Snake from Connor Gold, From that Day Forward She Would Get Stronger and Give the Reimu-Clan A Good Name. * Name: Violet Reimu 'Boots' AKA Bootsy * Age: 17-1/2 (When She Was Rivals with Connor), 19 (When She Become a Official Kunoichi), 19-1/2 * Classification: Assassin/Kunoichi In Training * Preferred': '''Showing Leg (Don't Ask...), A Successful Kill, Impressing Connor, Fulfilling her Families Tradition and Boots. * '''Culture: '''Japanese Tradition * '''Apprentice to Fluster and Kunoichi Techniques' * Top Speed: 121MPH-152MPH * Wears a Double-Side Leg-Dress * Bust/Hip Size: 86cm, 38cm Personality Bootsy Is that of a Rose, but as Deadly as a Snake, Due to her Brash, Flustered Personality she Has a Tendency to Sometimes Screw up and Get Embarrassed, But when It comes to a Mission or Objective she will not stop until that Said Objective is Complete. Powers & Abilities Kunoichi Technique This Technique Includes Female User Showing Skin to Distract Male Opponent and Make Opponent Take an Easier Route or Softer on Female User. Bootsy Uses technique By Showing Leg With Her Double Side Leg-Dress and Side-Cleavage. Leg Technique Bootsy Doesn't Channel Her Energy/Aura through Her Fists It's mostly Through Her Legs That Have more Power In many Unique Techniques. * Cherry-Blossom Roundhouse * Blossoming Scissor-Kick * Split-Dive * Final-Cut Split * Kunoichi-Roundhouse Special moves * Fiery Redemption * Banishment Burn Final Moves * Reimu-Clan Burning Banisment: Where Bootsy Kicks Someone so, Hard it sends them Flying into the Horizon Making Them Catch Fire When Coming Back into Contact with the Earth. (Sadly No Explosion Follows) * Cherry-Blossom Fluster: Where Bootsy Get's So Flustered Her Aura Catches Fire and Scissor Kicks Someone So Hard it Makes a Small Crater (Like a Meteor) Roses Bootsy May Have these Roses Just For Decoration, But they're Just as Deadly as Her Assassination. These Roses are Used as Long-Range/Short-Range Projectiles With Many Deadly Effects to Each Rose. Such Effects from Each Rose Include: * Purple - Poison * Pink - Love (Works on Male/Female) * Dark Purple - Sleep/Haze * Magenta - Electricity * Brown - Blindness * Black - Death Enhanced Abilities Being a Trained Kunoichi She's Skilled in Ninja-Like Skill and Stamina * Enhanced Strength (Benchpressed: 1050lbs.) * Enhanced Stamina (Could out-swim Man-Eating Snakes Moving At 46MPH and Black-Jack Hornets Moving at 138MPH.) * Enhanced Endurance (Could Survive Being Impaled, Stabbed and Shot) * Enhanced Organ Capacity (Can Breathe Underwater for Long Periods of Time and Can Survive Fatal Blows through Enough Time and Meditation) Feats * Placed the World's 3rd best Assassin and The World's 1st Best Kunoichi. * Killed Technically Superior Assassins in Her Time. * Can Kill a Person So, Fast It Takes a Couple of Seconds for them To React to the Pain. * Can Kick People into the Horizon and Can Create Small Craters in the Ground. * Survived Being Pushed down a Cliff and Survived Barely * Killed Velociraptors and Pteranodons In her Time in Rokul and a 78-82 Meter Mosasaur in the Water * Meditation Can Heal most Wounds Depending on Time. Faults * Near-Drowned and Eaten by a Prehistoric Anaconda In First time in Rokul Because of Her Lack of Ability to Swim (Saved by Connor Afterwards). * Anyone Looks up Her Skirt or her Cleavage She Get's Embarrassed to The Point of Being Vulnerable (Which Is Why She Rarely Wears A Swim-Suit). * Get's Flustered and Embarrassed to the Point of Crying or Vulnerable when in Fight. * Prone to Getting Kidnapped and Captured (E.G. Snakes, Thugs, Rebel-Assassins) * Has Yet to Win any Major-Tornament. * Being an Assassin She Seems to get Herself into Traps quite A Lot. * Losses to Connor Gold A Lot. Category:ArachnoGia Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Assassin Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:'At the Arrow's Edge' Combatants